1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method and a program which involve communication between different apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, applications are available which cause an apparatus to communicate with a different apparatus in accordance with a predetermined communication system to operate in cooperation with the different apparatus to provide a service such as, for example, sharing of information. An application of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-285716 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
According to the application disclosed in Patent Document 1, when one user 12β creates a topic under a given title on an electronic bulletin board 33, a bulletin board server 31 allows different users 12B and 12C to write into the topic. When the different user 12B writes information of contents to be recommended along the title into the topic, the bulletin board server 31 outputs a list indicative of the recommended contents as a playlist to terminals 11A to 11D of the users 12A to 12D who have accessed the bulletin board server 31 through a network 20. When one of the contents included in the playlist is designated, a content server 32 outputs the designated content to the terminal of the user to whom the playlist was outputted.